


Caught Masterbating

by pr0bablyn0body



Series: prompt challenge : kinky crankiplier edition [2]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Mark and Ethan, UnusAnnus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Choking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Mark Fischbach, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Embarrassment, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Marks, Masochism, Masterbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Slight Voyeurism, Sub Ethan Nestor, Top Mark Fischbach, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0bablyn0body/pseuds/pr0bablyn0body
Summary: Prompt Challenge Number 2 - Caught Masterbating. Staying at Mark's house made Ethan feel better, but not when Mark was teasing him so much that he was horny 99% of the time. And the only time he tries to get off, he soon realises he made a grave mistake...or did he?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: prompt challenge : kinky crankiplier edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876570
Comments: 9
Kudos: 373





	Caught Masterbating

**Author's Note:**

> hey! managed to finish this today which i'm very glad about, my head hurts from looking at the screen lmao. anyway, hope you enjoy reading!

Ethan had been staying at Mark’s for around two weeks now, they had decided that it would be better for him to stay so that they could work on videos together easier. 

Mark also knew that the other had been feeling pretty down and lonely recently and wanted to cheer him up, plus with Ethan staying with him they could hang out whenever they wanted and do whatever they wanted. It was working, Ethan could feel it in himself that he was feeling happier. 

Just being around Mark made his days a thousand times better and he was unbelievably grateful for the other for inviting him to stay. 

One downside, however, was that Ethan couldn’t get away from the endless stream of teasing. 

Mark and Ethan were known to flirt, quite a lot. It was just how they were around each other. Usually, Ethan could deal with it perfectly fine - go home and being able to relax without being constantly flustered over things Mark said. 

But at Mark’s house, he had no escape. He just had to deal with it, he blamed himself for getting so worked up over things that were probably just jokes. No, they were definitely just jokes. 

Another one, was that Ethan couldn’t get off whenever he wanted like he did at home. Sometimes, his body would react as if he was still a teenager; getting hard over only a couple words. He liked to blame it on the fact that hadn’t been with anyone in a while, a long while. 

This past week, Mark had been teasing him more than usual and slowly getting more and more vulgar. Nothing blatantly sexual but always something suggestive, suggestive enough for Ethan to have to go to the bathroom and talk down a boner.

It was getting harder and harder to deal with, literally! Ethan couldn’t just go home and dwell in the sexual tension like he usually did, or get off in any way he liked. 

Now, don’t get him wrong. He loved staying with Mark, adored it even. Being able to be with his best friend everyday. It would be perfect, except for the fact that his best friend seemed to love teasing and flustering him.

Every night, Ethan would start thinking about something Mark said which would inevitably get him turned on and start to masterbate. He would always feel guilty though, doing it in Mark’s house - in his guest bedroom! But the more and more turned on he got, the less he felt guilty and the more he fantasied about being caught. 

He would think about being right on the edge, ready to orgasm, for Mark to then walk in and catch him. This was usually the thought that sent him over the edge. 

Thinking about his best friend catching him in the act was the thing he thought as he came with a hand over his mouth to shut himself up. 

After he finished, the guilt would always come back. He shouldn’t think about his best friend in that way! When he fell asleep and woke up the next morning, however, he had forgotten all about it. 

All the times he started to get off before having to stop in fear of being too loud, he’d only been able to actually cum twice. Twice in a two week period. 

He honestly just couldn’t believe he had the self control to stop. To get rid of his hard on he would just go take a cold shower, and when Mark asked him the following mornings why he was taking so many showers so late - he couldn’t fight off the blush on his cheeks. 

Ethan was unbelievably horny, his body riled up. The more he thought about it, the more his body craved for an orgasm. 

He could barely even focus on work at times, trying to edit a video as his mind wandered to fantasies of him being finger fucked so incredibly har-

“Ethan!” He jumped from his place in the chair as Mark shot him an amused look, having successfully scared the shit out of him. 

“Thinking about something interesting?” Ethan’s cheeks reddened without his consent, only adding to Mark’s suspicion.

“N-No, sorry. Forgot to take my add meds again, can’t focus on anything.” He rubbed the back of his neck, hoping that his lie was good enough to convince the other. Mark didn’t look as though he believed him but luckily for Ethan he was too busy editing to bring it up.

“I forgot to mention, in an hour or so I’ve gotta go pick up that prop for the video. They sent it to Amy’s house by accident.” Ethan nodded, briefly thinking about what he could do whilst Mark was gone.  
“Alright, I’ll clean up a bit whilst you’re gone.” Mark shot him a disbelieving glance, before nodding and turning back round in his chair to continue editing. 

-/-/-/-/-

“I need to bang it over to the side!” Ethan instantly regretted his choice of words as he put down the pan of eggs, noticing Mark’s grin. 

“I’ll bang you over to the side.” Taking the eggs away from Ethan and instead placing them onto two plates. 

Even though it was an incredibly stupid comeback, Ethan still felt his cheeks get hot at the comment. What was even worse was that Mark had also noticed. 

“You want me to?” Mark wiggled his eyebrows, Ethan almost tripped over his own feet. It was clearly a joke but the seriousness of Mark’s voice flustered him to no end.

“Might just be me but I think somebody here wants to get fucked over the counter.” 

Mark shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly whilst saying it, making sure to look straight into Ethan’s eyes. He could feel his face instantly get hot and knew for a fact that his face was red and that Mark could see it, could he be anymore obvious. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Ethan tried his best to make his voice sound as stable and jokey as he possibly could but he could feel how hot his face was. 

“Keep on trying to joke, the blush on your cheeks says something else.”

Ethan tried incredibly hard to keep a straight face at that one, he really did. But the smirk on Mark’s lips told him that he could see through his facade, he never could keep his cool. “Whatever.” Was all Ethan could mumble out, looking away from Mark’s gaze and turning to the stove where the bacon was cooking. The chuckle he heard from Mark caused him to shiver a little. 

Ethan took the bacon off the heat and placed it onto both their plates, still avoiding Mark’s eyes. He knew he was being stared at though, he could practically feel his eyes burning holes into his head. 

Mark then came up behind Ethan as he grabbed his plate, whispering into his ear. 

“Thank you.” Ethan could hear the grin in his voice, the bastard. He got goosebumps on his arms and hoped to god Mark didn’t seem them, he did not need anymore teasing material being bought up on him. 

As Ethan joined Mark at the table, the other was rambling on about the video he was posting tomorrow. As if he hadn’t just turned his friend on with his words, how Mark could switch like that he’d never know. Must be a dom thing. 

God was Mark dominant sometimes, it sent shivers down his spine whenever the other put himself higher than Ethan or undermined him. He knew he must have some fucking issues to be getting turned on by that shit but he couldn’t help it! 

Anytime Mark would say that Ethan needed to be punished, it would take every bit of self control not to get hard. Just the thought of Mark punishing him, by spanking him with a paddle. Ethan had no idea how he hadn’t lost it during the cooking with sex toys video, seeing Mark with a paddle in his hands. Fuck. Or just doing it with his hands, fuck did he love his hands. He knew Mark wouldn’t hold back, just making his ass so red until Ethan was begging-

“Ethan.”

The brunette once again jumped, looking at Mark as he realised he still had a piece of bacon on his fork raised in the air - which he hadn’t eaten yet. And oh god, he was a little hard. He could feel it. His stupid imagination. 

A blush was dusted onto his cheeks immediately, feeling his ears burn as Mark just watched him. 

“You listen to anything I said?”

Fuck, the tone of Mark’s voice. The one he loves to use when they’re filming and Mark just needs to be superior. It made Ethan tremble. 

“N-No, sorry Mark.”

Either Ethan was just way to horny and hallucinating or Mark’s eyes got darker at his apology, either way he squeezed his thighs together - trying to will away his semi hard boner. The way Mark was looking at him was definitely not helping. Why did his body always have to do this to him. 

“What were you daydreaming about them? Hm?”

No matter what Mark said, it always had to have a suggestive tone to it. And maybe that was just Ethan being horny but it had him gulping. Mark, however, just continued eating his breakfast like he wasn’t getting Ethan as hard as a rock. He could see his mouth twitching though, wanting to smirk. 

“Nothing, just thinking of how I’m gonna edit t-the video.” As soon as he said it he knew Mark wasn’t gonna believe him, he just ate the bacon off his fork and tried to look innocent. 

“Course you were.” 

And there it was, the undermining tone that had Ethan hardening a little more in his sweatpants. How was he gonna hide it from him, he could only pray at this point. 

Ethan instantly started shovelling down the food, trying to act like he was just eating and not being turned on by his friend. Mark just looked amused and Ethan was starting to lose it. 

By the time the smaller man was halfway done, Mark was finished and stood up. Ethan was kinda glad he wasn’t done yet as he definitely didn’t wanna stand up, exhaling a shaky breath as Mark placed his plate in the sink. He saw the other look at his watch out of the corner of his eye as he tried to act normal. 

“Right, I’m gonna go get that prop from Amy’s.” Being a morning person, he was already dressed. Ethan thanked god in his head, knowing that he couldn’t stand being so turned on and not being able to do anything about it. 

“Okay.” Ethan managed to choke out, mouth full of food. Mark just shook his head fondly, going to grab his keys. The brunette looked down as his half hard cock, almost whining before remembering Mark was still there. 

“I won’t be too long, don’t miss me too much.” Mark grinned as he walked towards the door, turning around to look at him. Ethan made eye contact and hoped the other couldn’t see the lust his eyes carried, he rolled his eyes and prayed his fake annoyance worked. 

“I expect this house to be spick and span when I get back.”

Ethan knew that he was joking, he knew he didn’t care if the house was still untidy when he got back. But yet again, the strict tone. Ethan needed him out the house, now.

“Yeah yeah.” Ethan joked, doing everything he could to keep his voice breaking. He saw Mark chuckle slightly before unlocking the door and walking out, waving before shutting it. 

Ethan didn’t move, not until he heard the lock click. He stood up instantly, grabbing his plate and emptying the rest of the food into the bin. 

He reached down and squeezed himself through his sweats, whining at the little pleasure he felt. He doesn’t think he’s ever moved this fast in his life. Ethan practically ran up the stairs to the guest room, not even bothering to shut the door properly.

He knew for a fact that Mark would get caught up talking to Amy so he knew he had time. Ethan rushed over towards his bag and started unzipping it, cursing when the zip got caught slightly. Jesus, he hadn’t been this eager in a while. 

Ethan then unzipped another compartment, revealing some lube and a prostate vibrator. His face heated slightly, feeling dirty for bringing them with him. It only made his cock grow harder, and now he let it. He could finally get off, the thought made him whine. 

The fact that he also had a paddle hidden in his bag only added to his pleasure, the fact that Mark could find his lube, vibe and a fucking paddle turned him on ways he couldn’t understand. His friend had actually given him the paddle as a joke birthday gift but Ethan just…kept it around.

He quickly grabbed the lube and vibrator, not bothering to zip it back up as he threw them on the bed. His entire body burning.

“Fuck.”

Ethan bounced on the bed, laying down on his back. Immediately, he put a hand on his hard cock; biting his lip as he squeezed himself. He began palming himself roughly, not wasting anytime teasing - he was way too turned on for that. 

Touching his cock was only gonna get him so far though, he knew he needed something up his ass. The prostate vibrator on the bed sent a shiver down his spine. Once more, he squeezed himself before sitting up to take his shirt off. A sigh of relief slipping from his mouth, a light layer of sweat already coating his skin. 

Instantly, he put a hand to his nipples. Pinching them and making himself whine, subconsciously reminding himself that his cock was still in the confined space of his sweatpants. They had to go. In record time he stripped himself of the clothing, glad that he had decided not to wear any boxers today. 

His cock was already starting to ache after being hard all morning, he tried to ignore it and instead focusing on getting his fingers wet. He brought three up to his mouth, wasting no time in sucking them. Covering them in spit, yes he had lube but he wanted to feel the stretch. 

Ethan turned over to his front and balanced himself on one elbow, trembling when he felt his dick touch the mattress. He reached behind himself and rubbed his finger around his rim, whimpering and pushing back. 

Remembering that he didn’t have all the time in the world, the brunette pushed one finger into himself - not stopping until he was knuckle deep. He searched for his prostate and couldn’t help but moan when he found it, his hips twitching forward slightly. The friction of his hard cock against the mattress and the wonderful pressure against that bundle of nerves, how was he gonna last. 

“Fuck.” Was all Ethan could whimper out, pushing his second finger in. Not giving himself any time to adjust before scissoring them, stretching himself for the vibrator. 

He had given up trying to stop his hips, allowing himself to grind down. An endless stream of whiny moans falling from his mouth, his wrist was beginning to ache a little but he could definitely deal with it. 

“Shit-“ He cut himself off with a whimper, pushing the side of his face into the pillows. Finger fucking himself a little faster, the constant pressure on his prostate making him drool. His cock was leaking, he could feel it. It only spurred him on more as he added his third finger, moaning loudly at the stretch. His self control was slowly starting to slip as his jaw went slack, the only sound that could be heard was the loud moans and whines coming from Ethan’s mouth. 

“J-Just a few more m-minutes.” Ethan knew now for definite that he was losing it, having to literally tell himself to stop soon. His brain slowly turning to mush as he rutted his hips forward whilst pushing back onto his fingers. 

-/-/-/-/-

Mark unlocked the door and walked through, noticing how nothing had been tidied and chuckled. As he locked the door, he could hear faint sounds coming from Ethan’s room. He chose to ignore it for now, probably just Ethan working on a video. 

Mark placed down the bags on the kitchen counter. After texting Amy to let her know he was on his way, she had told him that she was out and that she was gonna bring it whenever the next video was meant to filmed. Mark had decided to go get a few bits from the local store, having Ethan here meant they were going through snacks like nothing. Too many movie nights together. 

“Fuck-“ 

That was Ethan’s voice. Mark’s curiosity heightened instantly, was the other hurt? Mark quickly walked through the kitchen and up the stairs, hearing the sounds get closer. The closer he got the more he realised that Ethan didn’t sound in pain, but his door wasn’t shut so that meant he must just be..

He stopped trying to think when he heard Ethan moan, loudly. Mark walked to the doorframe, pausing for a minute realising how creepy it was to walk in on the other. 

Then he heard his name being moaned.

That was all the encouragement he needed.

Ethan laid face down on the bed, grinding on the mattress with his fingers up his ass. As he looked away to the left he spotted lube and was that a..yep. A prostate vibrator. Mark didn’t know whether to walk out and pretend this never happened or make his presence known, he quickly figured out which one when he felt his cock twitch.

“There’s a lock on this door for a reason, you know.”

Ethan jumped a mile, taking him at least half a second before he took his fingers out of his ass. He knew he must’ve looked like a deer in the headlights as he stared at Mark in shock, finally trying to cover himself with the blanket. Only succeeding in knocking the lube on the floor and making the vibe more noticeable. 

“M-Mark, I-I thought y-you were at Amy’s…” His face was bright red, so fucking embarrassed. God, how long was Mark there before he spoke. Mark, however, didn’t look shocked or embarrassed. He just looked..amused?

Oh fuck. He had moaned his name, his fucking name. Ethan was mortified, yet it made his thighs tingle.

Ethan then realised his cock was now throbbing, he wasn’t any less turned on. His fantasy of being caught, walked in on - had just come true. Ethan could not be more turned on right now, his heart pounding as he just trembled.

Mark chuckled, deeply. Staring at Ethan with dark eyes, a whimper slipped out of Ethan’s mouth. He inwardly cursed himself for showing how turned on he was. 

“You want any help with that?” Mark’s voice was deep and controlled, it was messing with Ethan’s mind. He then realised that Mark was asking if he was consenting to whatever his friend was gonna do to him.

“Y-Yes,” he took a shaky breath before continuing, “p-please.” Mark grinned.

“Doesn’t surprise me, seeing as you just moaned my name. Little whore.” 

Ethan’s entire body shook, he felt so extremely embarrassed. When he felt his cock twitch once more, he knew he loved it. Fucking hell, Ethan never thought he’d be into degradation but here he was. 

“What were you thinking about?” Mark crossed his arms, still stood in the doorway. Watching as Ethan’s mouth opened and closed before deciding not to say anything. Mark wasn’t having that, he chuckled darkly. 

Mark walked towards Ethan, standing above him as the other was still sat on the bed - barely covered by the blanket. Mark grabbed it and flung it from Ethan’s body, exposing his leaking cock. 

Mark ran a hand through Ethan’s hair, pulling a little before moving down to his neck. Gripping and restricting air flow for a moment, the way Ethan’s eyes rolled back was obscene as he released a little choked whine. 

“You’re gonna tell me, right the fuck now. I come home to you humping the mattress so desperately with your fingers up your ass and moaning my name.”

Mark squeezed harder to annunciate his words. 

“So I think I deserve an answer, baby.” The pet name had Ethan whimpering, well the best he could with Mark’s hand around his throat. 

“You gonna fuck yourself with a vibrator whilst I was gone?” He let go of Ethan’s throat and brought it up to his hair, pulling his head back harshly. Ethan cried out, the pain turning into sparks of electricity as they shot down straight to his dick. 

Mark leant down to his neck, licking a stripe up and relishing in the shiver that came from him. 

“My words get you that turned on? Bet you really did wanna be fucked, hard over that counter. Didn’t you?”

Ethan somehow knew that Mark would be good at dirty talk and oh fuck was his tone getting to him. 

Mark then bit down on Ethan’s neck, as the other moaned from the pain. 

“I want an answer.” Ethan could barely breathe. 

“Y-Yes.” He tilted his head to the side so Mark could suck some more hickies onto his neck, they were gonna be hard to hide on camera. Ethan couldn’t focus on that now though, not with the way Mark was acting. 

“Still haven’t answered my question. Now tell me what you were thinking about or I’ll take your toy and handcuff your hands to the bed-frame so you can’t touch yourself.”

Mark pulled back to stare deeply into his eyes, Ethan shook from the sadistic smile on the other’s lips. 

“I-I was t-thinking about y-y-“ Ethan released a shaky breath, trying to collect his thoughts and stop fucking stuttering.

“About you f-fingering me o-open.” Ethan admitted, his whole face burning as he tried to look away from Mark’s dark eyes. Mark just grabbed his chin to make him look at him again though.

“Now was that so hard? Thinking about my fingers deep inside you, huh? Hitting that special spot inside of you.” Mark’s other hand ran down Ethan’s back, teasingly close to his ass but purposely avoiding it. 

“I have another question for you, Eth.” Ethan gulped, watching as Mark sat aside him on the bed. 

“W-What.” Mark leant down nonchalantly to pick up the lube from the floor, placing it next to the vibe. 

“You fucking loved it when I caught you, didn’t you.” He watched Ethan’s mouth start to open before butting in, “You lie to me, you know what happens.”

Ethan’s whimper was enough of an answer to Mark’s question, nodding his head as his whole body trembled. 

“Use your words.” Mark grinned, looking him up and down - smirking at how hard he was.

“Y-Yes, M-Mark.” He doesn’t think he’s ever stuttered this much in his life, the way the other was talking to him was just affecting him too bad. 

“Was that a fantasy of yours? Being walked on in such a compromising act, that get you off?” 

Ethan was whining, needing to be touched. He tried to communicate it to Mark, who only raised an eyebrow at him seeing as he hadn’t answered yet. 

“Such a little whore. You’re so desperate that you’d want it anywhere, wouldn’t you. You an exhibitionist too, slut?” 

Mark’s voice was dripping with dominance. Again, Ethan nodded. That was all it took as he grabbed Ethan’s hair once again, as pulled him in for a kiss. Mark instantly dominated the kiss, rubbing against the other’s tongue before sucking on it slightly. Ethan was completely at his will, as Mark swallowed all his moans. 

Mark only pulled back to nip at Ethan’s bottom lip, making him whine and grip onto his shoulders like a lifeline. 

“Lay down.” Ethan’s cock twitched at his demanding tone as he reluctantly moved away from Mark and laid down. He felt so exposed as Mark just dragged his eyes up and down his body, taking every little thing in. 

“So beautiful.” Mark couldn’t help himself as he came closer, tweaking his nipples before placing his mouth over one. Ethan’s entire body was shaking, already feeling so much pleasure and he hadn’t even been touched that much. He arched his back when he felt the other take the pink nub between his teeth, such a subtle nip but enough to leave a mess out of the brunette. 

Mark found the self restraint to pull away, bringing his fingers up to Ethan’s mouth. 

“Suck.” Ethan complied instantly, lathering his fingers in spit. Confused at why Mark was gonna finger him when he was already stretched, he definitely wasn’t complaining though. 

Mark bit his lip at the sight, pulling his spit-slicked fingers away and moving further down his body. Rubbing his hand against his thigh, already loving how responsive he was. 

Knowing he was already stretched, he wasted no time in pushing two fingers knuckle deep. The whiny moan that left Ethan’s mouth made his cock twitch, as he scissored his fingers.

“God fuck.” Ethan managed to get it, trying his best to keep his eyes open - wanting to not only feel but see what Mark was doing. 

“Feel good?” He moved down to start licking around his inner thighs, sucking dark bruises onto his pale skin.

“Mine now.” Ethan moaned, his body not being able to process all the sensations Mark was giving him. 

“Y-Yours.” He watched the other grin as he bit down, creating even more hickies - at least now his neck would match. Ethan leaned up into the touch, before pushing back down on the fingers massaging his prostate. 

Then the third finger was added, constantly jabbing against that special bundle of nerves. Ethan lost all control of what was coming out of his mouth and how loud he was being, Mark loved it though. 

“Love that you’re so responsive, showing how much pleasure I’m giving you.”

He started finger fucking him fast, hitting his prostate dead on every time. The other couldn’t keep still, constantly moving.

“F-Fuck Mark, s-so good.” That was probably the last words he was gonna say for a while, his brain slowly turning to mush at Mark’s rough pace. 

Mark was still nosing at his inner thighs, loving the way they trembled underneath him. 

Then all of a sudden that pleasure was gone. 

“M-Mark please d-don’t stop.” Trying to rut his hips up before seeing the warning in the other’s darkened eyes. 

He reached for the lube, popping the cap and grabbing the prostate vibrator. Lathering the toy in the substance, this was gonna be so fun. 

“You ready, baby?” The only response was a desperate nod from Ethan as he lined up the toy with his hole, starting to push it in. Mark didn’t stop until it was pushed the entire way in, carefully watching Ethan’s face for any signs of discomfort. His head was thrown back, a whimper falling from his lips. He was fine, extremely fine. 

Ethan opened his eyes, seeing Mark’s lust filled eyes. Looking down and blushing at how hard Mark was through his jeans, he felt a little flattered that he could do that to the other man. He also noticed that he was fully naked whilst Mark was fully clothed, it made him feel so exposed but in the best way possible. 

When he reached for the remote, Ethan felt his heart pound in his chest. So hard that Mark can probably feel it through the mattress.

“You’re gonna love this.” Then he turned it on, switching it to the first setting of 1. Ethan could definitely handle it but it was still causing him to sweat profusely, biting on his lip to try quiet his noises.

“Don’t do that. I want to hear how good I’m making you feel.” 

Immediately, Ethan released his grip and focused on the fact that Mark had just turned it up to a 5. Now he’d used this before, but never really tried to tease himself. Which is exactly what Mark was doing, he also made sure to show Ethan the number on the remote so he knew exactly what level he was on.

Then back down to 3, Ethan didn’t know whether he was relieved or disappointed. The confusion showing on his face before Mark turned it to fucking 8, forcing a moan out of the younger man.

“Playing with you is so fun.”

Ethan couldn’t even breathe at this point, pushing back down onto the vibe and groaning. 

“Jesus fucking christ, Mark.” Ethan whimpered out, staring into his eyes and seeing pure lust and darkness. Fuck. He already felt like he was gonna explode. The smirk on Mark’s face wasn’t helping either. 

Now back to 6, his thighs were trembling so much from the pleasure. He never thought Mark would tease so much, he didn’t know whether he hated it or loved it - okay maybe he secretly fucking loved it. 

All the way up to 14, it took the breath from Ethan’s lungs - a whine spilling out his mouth. 

“F-Fuck.” He could do nothing except sit there and take it and it just added to his pleasure. 

He heard Mark chuckle before switching it back to 5, the way he was switching from high to low was driving him crazy. Ethan took a noticeable breath of relief, the difference between 14 and 5 was insane. He could feel warmth building up his gut and his cock leaking so much precum.

Then Mark switched it to the highest setting, 15. Ethan was thrashing, his body couldn’t handle this amount pleasure.

“Not satisfied unless there’s something in that greedy little hole of yours.”

Ethan couldn’t stop the loud drawn out moan that slipped past his lips, the constant pressure on his prostate and Mark’s words starting to push him over the edge.

“F-Fucking hell.” Is what Ethan cried out, barely even able to conjure thoughts. 

Back at 5. Ethan let out a frustrated whine, not knowing if he wanted it back or was happy for the break as he lifted his legs up - his body not understanding how to cope with the pleasure.

After hearing Ethan’s frustration, Mark slapped the side of his ass and raised his eyebrows when the other moaned loudly. 

“Mm, so you’re a pain whore too.”

Ethan whimpered at his comment, the intensity of the gaze Mark was giving him making him tremble. 

“You got any more toys?” Mark asked for more of a joke, not really being serious. But when he saw Ethan’s eyes dart to his bag and cheeks flush brighter than before, he raised an eyebrow. 

“Something you’d like to tell me?” He then moved his hand to rub Ethan’s nipples, making the other arch up into the touch. Ethan’s only response was to whimper.

Mark got up and went over to his big, moving one shirt and finding a paddle. When Mark turns back around he can see the pure lust in his eyes. 

“Such a fucking pain whore, definitely using that next time.”

Ethan’s heart swelled that know he knew there’d be a next time. After putting the paddle back into the bag, Mark make this way back to the bed. 

Instantly, turning it straight back up to 15. Ethan couldn’t help but squirm, the overwhelming amount of pleasure making his brain turn back into mush. 

“I-I’m getting closer.” Mark sat on Ethan’s lower legs, reaching forward to run his fingers through his hair roughly.

“I-I’m gonna cum!” 

Mark’s other hand grabbed Ethan’s cock, for a second he thought he was gonna be lucky enough to have Mark jerk him off. Then he realised that his hand was wrapped tightly around the base so that he can’t cum. 

Ethan couldn’t help but let out a sob, the feeling of not being able to orgasm turning him on way too much. Mark then darkly chuckled. 

“You look so pretty when you squirm, Ethan.” 

Was Mark trying to make Ethan orgasm by his words, because that’s what was happening. Except Ethan psychically couldn’t, it took away his control in the best way. 

“F-Fuck.” Was the only word Ethan’s brain could conjure. He felt Mark grab his hand and place it on his hard cock, Ethan couldn’t help but moan. Feeling how hard and big Mark was.

Mark takes the hand from Ethan’s hair and unzips his jeans, pulling himself out of his boxers. Ethan’s hand was resting on Mark’s thigh, as he struggled to not just touch him.

Ethan’s mouth was watering at his size, Mark only smirked. As he rubbed up Ethan’s cock before going straight back to the base and stopping him from cumming. 

Ethan felt the tears fall from his eyes, everything he was feeling and seeing was causing him overwhelming amounts of pleasure. 

“I really wanna choke that pretty neck, you wanna do something for me?”

Ethan could only whimper and nod, feeling the fire ignite in his stomach as it burnt throughout his body. He was right on the edge of his orgasm, the only thing stopping him was Mark’s hand. 

He could barely breathe, the constant pressure on his prostate was the most incredible thing he’s ever felt. Mark then placed Ethan’s hand on him.

“I’m fucking your brains out next time too.” Mark practically growled. 

Ethan whimpered and started stroking Mark, getting a fast pace going. Then Mark leant forward again, choking Ethan in pulses before squeezing hard - restricting all air flow as he bit the side of his neck harshly. Letting Ethan’s dick go as he came instantly all over his chest, Mark stroked him through it. 

He feels Ethan’s starting to lose speed, Mark lets go of his neck and Ethan goes boneless. He had his eyes rolled back in his head and his jaw slack from moaning so loudly. 

Mark takes Ethan’s hand off and started stroking himself over his body.

“Want me to cum all over you? Hm? Just like you’ve earn’t?”

Ethan can only whine, the overstimulation to his prostate mixing beautifully with the aftermath of his mind-blowing orgasm. 

“Please Mark.”

That’s all it took for Mark to cum all over Ethan’s chest whilst growling praise for him. He stroked himself through the best orgasm he’s ever had, milking it for everything he could. 

As soon as he was finished he turned off the vibe and took it out, relishing Ethan’s little spent noises. Mark then had an idea. 

Mark collected a mix of both of their cum on his finger and lifted it to Ethan’s lips, the other sucked on it before swallowing and letting out a whimper. Mark then covered Ethan’s mouth with his in a passionate kiss, as he laced their fingers together. 

After they had cuddled for a couple minutes, Mark got up to get get a cloth. Cleaning Ethan’s chest up.

“I-I don’t know if you knew but I really liked that.” That made Mark start chucking which then set off Ethan, Mark threw the cloth in the laundry basket before climbing into bed with the other. 

Ethan instantly wrapped around him, feeling safe in Mark’s arms. The only words they uttered before they fell asleep.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and making it this far! hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
